ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Fame: Part One (фильм)
The Fame: Part One фильм созданный Haus of Gaga в Лос-Анджелесе как промо-проект. После монтажа фильма, Гага пыталась отдать этот фильм в Interscope Records, и лейбл взял его, а сама Гага послала его Перезу Хилтону. Constellation Jones (Haus) выступил в качестве режиссера, а сама Леди Гага и M. "Dada" W. написали сценарий для фильма. The Fame:Part One "Fooled Me Again" играет в качестве фона. a Constellation Jones film GAGA Un film par Constellation Jones Английские субтитры: a Constellation Jones film Японские субтитры: 星座瓊斯電影 Lady GaGa GAGA Dans le premier rôle Lady GaGa Английские субтитры: Lady GaGa Японские субтитры: 主演夫人賈加 Maison de GaGa GAGA Art et technologie conçus par la Maison de GaGa Английские субтитры: art and technology conceived by... Haus of GaGa Японские субтитры: 藝術和技術的設想的Haus的賈加 GAGA Dans la plus grande histoire jamais raconté Английские субтитры: In the greatest story ever told... Японские субтитры: 最大的故事告訴 GAGA Ensemble nous pouvons conquérir le monde. Английские субтитры: Together we can conquer the world. Японскиеinese субтитры: 我們能夠一起征服世界。 GAGA Basé sur une histoire vraie écrite par mademoiselle Lady GaGa. Английские субтитры: based on a true story by Lady GaGa. Японские субтитры: 基於對一個真實的故事，由夫人賈加 ЧЕРНЫЙ ЭКРАН Слышен шум улиц. The Fame GAGA La renommée partie une Японские субтитры: 美譽 Background voice: My store, my store Английские субтитры: We found the missing link Японские субтитры: 我們發現缺少的一環 Гага с IPod-очки. Очки: Pop music will never be low brow "Just Dance" играет в качестве фона. ГОЛОС МУЖЧИНЫ Cash only 3 минуты спустя... ГОЛОС МУЖЧИНЫ I don't want any trouble GAGA Ou est-il salope? ГОЛОС МУЖЧИНЫ Go.. ГОЛОС МУЖЧИНЫ ... GAGA J'ai entendu que c'était vous. Английские субтитры: I heard it was you! Японские субтитры: 我聽說這是你！ GAGA Donne-moi mon discostick. Английские субтитры: Give me my discostick. Японские субтитры: 給我堅持我的迪斯科 Голос за кадром: My store, my store GAGA Je l'ai trouvé. Английские субтитры: I found it! Японские субтитры: 我發現它了！ Гага за кадром: Technology, technology con-conceived by the Haus of GaGa "Poker Face" играет в качестве фона. Ремикс на песню "Starstruck" играет в качестве фона. Гага за кадром: DJ Space Cowboy "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" играет в качестве фона. GAGA Vous êtes un traître Английские субтитры: You are a Traitor... Японские субтитры: 你是一個叛徒，骯髒的蕩婦， GAGA bigote. Английские субтитры: Bigot Японские субтитры: 比戈 GAGA Vous êtes hors de la maison salope. Английские субтитры: dirty bitch... Literal translation: "You are out of the haus, bitch." (упоминание Haus of Gaga) Японские субтитры: 骯髒的蕩婦 GAGA Prenez le Marni, outil? et la veste, prenez tout Английские субтитры: Get the shoes... Японские субтитры: 得到鞋， Английские субтитры: the jacket... Японские субтитры: 夾克， Английские субтитры: Get everything! Японские субтитры: 得到一切 "Brown Eyes" играет в качестве фона. GAGA Allo, est-tu ma salope? Английские субтитры: Hello... you my bitch or what? Японские субтитры: 您好…你我的蕩婦或什麼?? GAGA Donne moi une cigarette Английские субтитры: Can I have a cigarette? Японские субтитры: 你是否有香煙適合我？ Английские субтитры: Thank-you Японские субтитры: 感謝您 la fin GAGA La fin The Fame in stores October 28th, 2008 Твореческая команда Персонал *'Режиссер:' Constellation Jones *'Сценаристы:' Lady Gaga & M. "Dada" W. *'Актеры :' Пеппер, Дина, Леди Гага *'Музыка' Space Cowboy, DJ VH1 & Леди Гага *'Визажист' Donald Simrock Песни *"Fooled Me Again" *"Music for the Funeral of Queen Mary (Remix)" (Интерлюдия) *Just Dance" *"My Egyptian Lover (Remix) (Интерлюдия) *"Poker Face" *"Starstruck" (Remix) (Интерлюдия) *"My Egyptian Lover (Remix)" (Интерлюдия) *"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" *"Music for the Funeral of Queen Mary (Remix)" (Интерлюдия) *"Brown Eyes"